Electronic devices, such as computers and handheld devices, often present user interface displays into which users are able to enter information. Some user interface displays include cells or fields into which data can be entered. Examples include forms with input cells or displays of spreadsheet cells that can receive data provided by a user. Textual or numeric information is often entered into data input cells of a form by selecting a particular cell through the user interface facilities and typing information into the cell with a keyboard. These techniques for entering text or numeric data sometimes limits the usefulness of user interfaces presented on some portable electronic devices. Some portable electronic devices include a touch screen display that allows a user to input information by drawing on the display to input, for example, text, numbers, or even sketches of images. User input displays generally present data input cells with a size suitable to display characters entered with a keyboard. The size of cells on conventional user input displays can make writing directly into a data input cell using the touch screen display input capabilities difficult.
Therefore, using touch screen display input facilities is limited by the dimensions of displayed input forms.